Tony Callaghan
| image = | names = Tony Callaghan Tony Mayer | height = 5 ft 11 in (1.80 m) | weight = 231 lbs (105 kg) | birth_date = | birth_place = Verona, Italy | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = Crazy G Harley Race Tom Prichard | debut = July 5, 2014 | retired = }} Antonio Castano (November 23, 1994), better known by his ring name Tony Callaghan, is an Italian professional wrestler. Career Italian Championship Wrestling First matchs (2014-2015) Castano debuted at ICW Saranno Campioni #18, in July 5, 2014, under his ring name Tony Mayer, won a 6-Man Tag Team Match with Giant Giulio and Xpress against Cronic, Psycho Mike and Mr. Excellent. At ICW WrestleRama 2015, in March 21, 2015, Mayer took part in a ICW Lightweight Title #1 Contender's Gauntlet Match against Mark Fit, Leon, Hydra, Obo, Shadow, Ombra, Simon Silas, and Mr. Excellent. The match won by Mark Fit, that could exploit the title rematch against Manuel Majoli. At ICW Accademy Attack #21, in March 29, 2015, Mayer debuts with his new ring name Tony Callaghan, winning a Tag Team Match with Andy Manero against Gargoyle and Riot (which will become, in the future, the Callaghan's tag team partner). Formation of Urban Guerrilla (2015-2016) Callaghan and his tag team partner Riot debut under the name Urban Guerrilla in October 24, 2015, during ICW Vae Victis 2015, teaming up with Gargoyle in a match won by disqualification against Incubo, Killer Mask and Mr. Excellent. At March 12, 2016, Callaghan and Riot fought against The Latin Lovers (Bon Giovanni and Rafael) for the ICW Italian Tag Team Titles, won by The Latin Lovers. The Urban Guerrilla got a new title match in May 22, 2016 against Bon Giovanni and Rafael, but also this time The Latin Lovers prevailed in the match, stilling ICW Italian Tag Team Champions. Team with Mr. Excellent (2016) At ICW Academy Cup 2016, in October 1, 2016, Callaghan teams up with Mr. Excellent for the ICW Academy Cup, winning the final match against Doblone and Sabor. At ICW Pandemonium XV, in December 3, 2016, Callaghan and Excellent defeats Rafael and Fabio Ferrari (in place of Bon Giovanni) to win the ICW Italian Tag Team Titles. However, the ICW General Manager Kobra has decided that the title will be made vacant following Riot's intervention during the match. Second ICW Italian Tag Team Championship and Il Numero Uno (2017) At March 5, 2017, Callaghan and Riot won finally the ICW Italian Tag Team Titles (for Callaghan it's the second title reign) defeating Mr. Excellent and Manuel Majoli. At ICW Generation, in April 8, 2017, they defeat Doblone and Rick Barbabionda. At ICW Fighting Day 2017, in April 29, 2017, they defeat Goran Il Barbaro and Taurus, defeated again at ICW Scontro Finale 2017, in May 20, 2017. At ICW Generation 2, in June 4, 2017, they defeat the WonderKids (Akira and Gravity). At ICW Total Destruction 2017, in June 9, 2017, they defeat Mr. Excellent and Jari Syberia. At ICW WrestleFest 2017, in June 11, 2017, they defeat Psycho Mike and Ombra. At June 18, 2017, Callaghan won the Il Numero Uno Tournament defeating Jester in the final match. Meantime, Callaghan and Riot continue to dominate the tag team division: at ICW Summertime 2017, in June 30, 2017, they defeat again the WonderKids. At ICW La Legge Del Più Forte 2017, in August 13, 2017, they defeat again Doblone and Rick Barbabionda. At ICW Bowling Brawl, in August 19, 2017, they defeats Gravity and El Tecnico. At ICW Condannati a Combattere 2017, in September 30, 2017, Callaghan and Riot defeat Max Peach & El Tecnico, Aloha Baz & Hardcore Cassi and Mr. Excellent & Manuel Majoli in a Fatal 4-Way Tag Team Match. After this match, in the same show, the Urban Guerrilla start a feud with the WonderKids, turning heel and costing WonderKids's victory against Rick Barbabionda and Psycho Mike. At ICW Vae Victis 2017, in November 18, 2017, they lose against Akira and Gravity by disqualification but they still ICW Italian Tag Team Champions. At ICW Guerra Civile 2017, in December 2, 2017, they retain the ICW Italian Tag Team Titles after an attack with a foreign object (their bin in this case) unseen by the referee and despite the stipulation of the match that, if the Urban Guerrilla were disqualified, they lose the titles. The Urban Guerrilla's title reign ends after 279 days in ICW Pandemonium XVI, in December 9, 2017, when they are defeated by the WonderKids in a Title vs Title Match (the Riot and Callaghan's ICW Italian Tag Team Championship and the Akira and Gravity's ASCA Tag Team Championship). The Revolve (2018) At ICW Generation 3: Random Night, in March 25, 2018, Callaghan and Riot team up with Nick Lenders, forming a stable called The Revolve. Callaghan, engaged in a match against Mike Verna, was disqualified after a Riot and Lenders's intervention: later, the Revolve won his debut match against Verna, Gravity and Tenacious Dalla. At ICW WrestleRama 2018, in April 14, 2018, Callaghan and Riot took part in a Fatal 4-Way Tag Team Match including the WonderKids (Akira and Gravity), La Ciurma (Doblone and Rick Barbabionda) and La Dinastia Oscura (Ombra and Gargoyle): the match won by Ombra and Gargoyle, that so conquered the ICW Italian Tag Team Championship. Later, in the same show, the Urban Guerrilla help Nick Lenders to win the ICW Italian Heavyweight Championship against Andy Manero, distracting him while the referee was KO. The Urban Guerrilla help again Lenders at ICW WrestleFest 2018 in April 21, 2018, when they caused a disqualification in favor of Taurus: this led to a 6-Man Tag Team Match, won by Taurus, Gravity and Stephanos. At ICW Total Destruction 2018, in May 19, 2018, Callaghan loses a match for the ICW Interregional Championship against Nemesi. Pro Wrestling Live Events (2016-) Callaghan appears for the first time in Pro Wrestling Live Events in October 15, 2016, during PWLE Lugano I, fighting in a Triple Threat Match against Leon and Nico Narciso, won by Leon. A second appearance of Callaghan in PWLE was in PWLE Lugano III, in April 22, 2017, losing a match against Nemesi. At PWLE Lugano V, in December 16, 2017, he and Riot, teaming up with Carlo Birra, lose a 6-Man Tag Team Match against Babbo, Renna and Kreen. Bologna Wrestling Team (2018) On March 31, 2018, during BWT Wrestling Megastars 2, Callaghan and Riot took part in a match for the Rising Sun Cup, including Nick Lenders, Alex Gorgeous, Belthazar and Akira. Callaghan will be eliminated last by Akira, that he won the match. Personal life Castano is a fan of two videogames franchises, Pokémon and Fallout. In Wrestling *'Finishers' **3B/Black Block Bomb (Powerbomb-Backstabber with Riot) *'Signature Moves' **Tilt-a-whirl backbreaker **Double underhook backbreaker **Jumping high knee **Double knee drop **Fireman's carry neckbreaker *'Tag Teams and Stables' **'Urban Guerrilla' **[[Revolve|'Revolve']] *'Nicknames' **"Il Braccio Armato della Rivoluzione" *'Entrance Music' **'"Strife" by Trivium' Championships and accomplishments *'Italian Championship Wrestling' **ICW Italian Tag Team Championship (2 times (1 with Mr. Excellent; 1 with Riot)) External links * Tony Callaghan profile at CAGEMATCH.net * Tony Callaghan on Facebook Category:2014 debuts Category:Male wrestlers Category:Italian wrestlers Category:Italian Championship Wrestling current roster Category:Bologna Wrestling Team alumni Category:Living people Category:1994 births